Evangeline Snape: Year One
by AmethystxBeauty
Summary: Snape has a daughter who's best friend is Draco, but on going to Hogwarts for the first time as a student, whee she meets Harry Potter. Her mother when she was very young, but has been raised between the Malfoy's and Snape. With many school years ahead, she may find herself and where she belongs. She may even find out a few secrets along the way.


I sat on the train to Hogwarts for the first time. I sat all on my own. I preferred it this way, secluded. It was better than Draco finding me. Don't get me wrong, he's my childhood friend. I love him to death, but when he got around Crabbe and Goyle, you might as well forget it. He turned into this bully that I wanted no part of.

The door opened to the compartment as I pulled a book out from my bag. I looked up just a bit to see that it wasn't Draco or his minions. Thank goodness. It was a boy, probably about my age, with black hair and vivid green eyes that made me think of the description my father use to give of my mother's green eyes.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked sounding a little nervous.

I smiled at the boy, "I don't mind. Is this your first year as well?"

He smiled a little, "Yeah, yours?"

I nodded, still having a small smile on my face. "I'm Evangeline Snape, but you can call me Evan," I held out my pale hand that had chipped black nail polish.

He held his hand out to shake mine, "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," I continued to smile but went to my book. Of course I knew the name, but I also knew many people would make a big deal out of it. It was going to be rough being "The Boy Who Lived." I didn't want to be one of them to make it difficult for him.

Harry sat there, squirming in his seat at the silence. His fingers tapped the seat, his legs bounced up and down. The boy couldn't sit still. I finally put my muggle book away and tied my long dark red hair up in a ponytail to prepare myself to make this ride a bit more enjoyable

"Are you excited, Harry?" I asked.

"More like nervous," he replied with a kind smile.

"I don't think you'll need to be nervous for much longer. Once you get settled in, I'm sure you'll be fine," I fiddled with my hands, hoping that somehow this ride would get less awkward soon.

As if my wish might have been answered, the door opened. In popped a red haired boy that could have been no one else but the youngest of the Weasley boys. I had no problem with the Weasleys, but I do know they were looked down upon by many _pure _bloods. I never have thought that way, but maybe it is because my mother was muggle born. Not many people know this. I have kept this from Draco. I feared that his father would take what friendship we have away, but I now know that our friendship is slipping away no matter what.

The Weasley boy looked around and landed his piercing blue eyes first Harry then on me. He looked stunned for a moment. "Are you Evangeline Snape?"

"I am," I answered as a confused expression took over my face, my dark eyes probably seeming to pierce through his skull.

He took a deep breath before going on, "My father has mentioned you before. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Same to you, but I do not know your name," I said as I shook his hand.

"Ron Weasley," he replied with a grin before turning to introduce himself to Harry, "Nice to meet you as well."

Before Harry could give his name, the door opened once more. It was one of Draco's minions. Ron sort of fell into the seat next to Harry for Goyle's voice boomed through the entire area, "There you are, Evangeline. Draco has been looking everywhere for you."

I roll my eyes, knowing that means I should move before the area is overcrowded. I grab what is mine and start to follow Goyle, but I turn to the two boys, "It was nice meeting you both. I hope your trip winds up better than mine."

I leave the two boys without giving them a chance to say a word as I follow Goyle's loud steps all the way to where Draco sits. Of course, Draco hadn't been looking for me exactly, he sent his two minions after me. I roll my eyes as I notice that he, Blaise, and Crabbe are all sitting in the compartment. Goyle sits down on the same side as Crabbe after placing my things up on the shelf for me. This leaves only one spot, for Crabbe and Goyle leave me very little room for anyone else, next to Draco. At least it is by the window I guess. I sit down and pull out my book, ignoring the so called conversation around me. That is when I hear the _rumor_ that Harry Potter is on the train. Of course, I know it is no rumor, but I confirm or deny nothing that is said.

My focus was on my book to the point I don't notice that everyone but Draco has left to go elsewhere. That is, until Draco take my book from my hands and marks my page. I smile because he remembers I hate to lose the page I'm on. I hate that he took my book too, but the way he hands it back with the smile on his face reminds of a time before Crabbe and Goyle, before I saw the evilness of his father.

"I've missed seeing you," he said as he took a hold of my hand. "Traveling with my father was nothing like it is with you. I missed us getting into trouble."

My smile never fades as he talks. He's different with me. He doesn't put on this tough guy act, like he has been forced to by others. With me, it's really him.

"Maybe we can find some trouble here," I told him as I realized it was about time for train to stop. "We should probably get ready."

He nods in agreement, but not before kissing my forehead. It's something he has done since we were toddler. It's always made me feel safe. All I can do is smile at him before getting ready to join the others and head into Hogwarts to be sorted into what would be my new home.


End file.
